1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baton handle show pom for use by cheerleaders. More specifically, the present invention is a show pom provided with a first set of streamers extending from the two ends of a baton handle and a second set of retractable streamers. The second set of streamers are usually constructed of a different color than the first set of streamers and are retracted into the baton handle so that the second set of streamers are not visible until they are deployed out the two ends of the baton handle by depressing a trigger pin provided on the baton handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cheerleaders use baton handle show poms in their cheerleading routines. Baton handle show poms are currently available with single or multiple color streamers permanently attached to the baton handle. However, none of the show poms currently available are provided with additional streamers that can be retracted so that they are not visible until deployed by the cheerleader.
The present invention provides a baton handle show pom with a first set of stationary streamers and a second set of retractable streamers that can be deployed instantaneously by the cheerleader by pressing a trigger pin provided on the baton handle. The retractable streamers are not visible when in their retracted position within the baton handle and are preferably constructed of a contrasting color to the stationary streamers so that the second set of streamers are immediately visible when deployed.
The present invention is a baton handle show pom provided with a first set of streamers secured to and extending outward from the two ends of a baton handle and a second set of retractable streamers. The second set of streamers are usually constructed of a different color material than the first set of streamers and are retracted into the baton handle so that the second set of streamers are not visible until they are deployed out the two ends of the baton handle by depressing a trigger pin provided on the baton handle. The second two streamers attach to opposite ends of a retractable pom shaft so that the second two streams are concealed within the baton handle when the retractable pom shaft is retracted telescopically into the two ends of the baton handle. The second set of streamers can be retracted back into the baton handle by pushing on both ends of the retractable pom shaft until the retractable pom shaft locks into its retracted position within the baton handle. When the retractable pom shaft locks into its retracted position, the trigger pin moves to its extended position, ready to be depressed again to deploy the retractable pom shaft and the attached second set of streamers out of the two ends of the baton handle.